Nick Hume (S4-S1)
Nicholas Hume has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} Nicholas Hume is the main character and anti-hero from the film Death Sentence and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "It was never gonna balance. The equation. Sometimes it's... just chaos. That's all there is." - Nick Hume An Ideal Life Nicholas Hume was born on July 8th, 1958 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to a middle-class family. He did well in both school and college, graduating with degrees and a respectable record, and he tackled a career in accounting, becoming very successful from it. While on a business trip in Columbia, South Carolina, he met with Helen Preston and became a close friend of her's, before their relationship became romantic. Nick moved to Columbia with Helen and married her, and they eventually bared two sons, Brendan and Lucas. Nick and Helen loved both of their sons dearly, with the elder Brendan being a successful school athlete with a promising career in sports. Nick was also successful, having a career as an executive for the company, Starship Capital. The Hume Family lived an ideal and idyllic middle-class family life, happy and successful with nothing remarkable in their lives. That unfortunately would all change on a horrible night in the Spring months of 2006. Loss Of Life On a Spring 2006 night, Nick was driving Brendan home from a hockey game and stopped by a gas station to refuel his car, while Brendan went inside a nearby convenience store to get himself a slushie drink. While refueling the car, a gang of violent street thugs arrived in two cars that Nick and Brendan passed by earlier during their drive. The gang members held up the store clerk before shooting him dead, and one of them, as part of a gang initiation ritual, slashed Brendan at the throat with a machete. Frightened for his son's life, Nick rushed to the scene and tackled his son's attacker, removing his ski mask and revealing him to be a young man. He escaped from Nick's grasp before being run over by an oncoming car, but he wasn't killed, only injured. His gang allies had left him behind, while Nick rushed to the wounded Brendan, bleeding profusely from his neck slash. Brendan was rushed to the nearest hospital, but it was too late to save him; he died of blood loss. The Hume Family was stricken with grief and sadness over their son's death, and Nick wasted no time in pursuing legal action against his killer, identifying Joseph Darley as his murderer in a suspect line-up. Due to a lack of witnesses and surveillance footage from the scene of Brendan's death, Nick was told by the attorneys that the most Joe would get would be five years in prison. Nick was enraged that his son's killer would get such a light sentence, so much so that during Joe's trial, he had the case dropped and claimed that Joe wasn't the man responsible for Brendan's death. Nick hadn't given up pursuing justice for Brendan however, deciding to take matters into his own hands after losing all trust and faith in the criminal justice system. Vigilance Nick, using an old buck knife he found in his tool shed, traced the location of Joe to an old building in the poor district of Columbia, which was a gang hot spot. Nick found Joe disposing of some garbage and cornered him, when a brutal fight broke out between them that ultimately resulted in Joe being stabbed and dying from his wound. Nick, in shock over his actions and having committed the act of murder, disposed of the knife in a stream and headed home, cleaning himself off during a shower. Helen had been suspicious and worried about the blood all over him, but he claimed it was only an accident. Nick didn't feel any better from having taken a person's life, but the situation would get much worse from hereon. Billy Darley, Joe's older brother, learned of his brother's death at the hands of Nick, and wanting revenge, seeked out Nick and the remainder of the Hume Family. Nick's first taste of Billy's wrath would be when he left from work one day, only to be chased in the streets of Columbia and into a restaurant and ultimately a multi-story car parking lot, where he beat one gang member and left him to die in a car crash from the top of the parking lot. The gang member killings caught the attention of Detective Jessica Wallis, who suspected that Nick may have been using vigilante violence to retaliate against Darley and his gang. Nick didn't admit to it, but he did nothing to deny it either, much to Helen's dismay. Violent Cycle Unfortunately, things would take a turn for the worst for the Hume Family, when Billy and his gang located their home. The gang killed two nearby cops keeping watch on the home after Nick received a threatening phone call from Billy and asked for police protection, which ultimately didn't save his family; Billy and his gang had found Nick's briefcase with his personal information after Nick frantically tossed it away when the gang pursued him earlier, and it was when he received it back at work from one of Billy's thugs that he learned his family was marked for death. Nick put up a good fight inside the house once the gang broke in, but it was futile, when Billy coldly shot both Helen and Luke, before turning to Nick and shooting him. The Humes were left behind to die, with Nick barely clinging to life. He awoke sometime later at a hospital, finding himself wounded. He learned the worst when he learned of Helen's death, but he learned that Luke had survived. Nick, desperate to communicate with his son in what may have been his final moments of life, walked over to his infirmary, where he was out from his injuries. Nick told him that he loved him and was sorry for not paying that much attention to him as he'd done with Brendan, but Luke showed no signs of responding. Nick, feeling the urge to get revenge return to him and unable to rest until he had assurance that his family's killers would be dead, escaped from the hospital and headed home. From there, Nick changed out of his hospital gown and into street clothes, and then went to the bank to withdraw all of his money. He would use the money to buy information from local deviants with connections to Billy or who at least knew him and his cronies, and he was directed to an illegal arms dealer named Bones, who sold him an array of armaments and ammunition. Bones also happened to be Billy's father, as Nick learned immediately after buying his weapons, but Bones let him go on with his vigilante mission. Nick headed back to his residence and to his toolshed, where he prepared his arsenal for urban combat, and also altered his appearance to blend in with the gang scenery and culture, shaving his head. He then donned his son's leather jacket as a means of honoring him, before heading out into the streets of Columbia for his one-man war against Billy Darley and his gang. Death Sentence With his arsenal and intimidation tactics he employed against one of Billy's thugs before killing him, Nick located Billy's hideout at an old apartment building that served as both the hideout and their drug factory. Nick single-handedly took on waves of Billy's thugs, eventually gunning them all down with the exception of his henchman Spink, who unknown to him survived being rammed inside a van with Nick's car. Eventually, the confrontation was down to just Nick and Billy, both of whom suffered some severe bullet wounds during their battle. Nick, feeling de-humanized by his violent and criminal actions and feeling like he was no better than Billy or his thugs, was even told so by Billy, who remarked that in his present appearance, he resembled a gang member. Nick shot Billy dead and headed for his home and feeling he was about to die, watched some home movies of him with his entire family, as the police arrived at his home. Nick was told that Lucas would survive, and the news boosted Nick's confidence to go on living. Nick, after receiving treatment for his wounds and injuries, went on trial for his actions and was found guilty of murder in the first degree. However, because he agreed to plead guilty and his lawyer had convinced the jury it was mainly a case of self-defense, Nick's prison time was to be just three years. Nick served the three years in a Columbia prison and following his release, he and Lucas, who had been living with relatives during his father's imprisonment, moved to Los Angeles to start their lives anew. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One New Beginning, New Nightmare Following his release from prison in August of 2010, Nick and Lucas arrived at their new Los Angeles home and set about renewing their lives. Nick had already landed a job as an accountant while Lucas was also seeking work. Things seemed to be returning back to normal for both of them, and it appeared the move and change of scenery was just what both of the surviving Humes needed in their lives to move on. Unfortunately, this wouldn't be for very long, when as the two were dining at a restaurant, when they were the recipients of a surprise attack from none other than Billy Darley and his gang, the ruthless gang leader now somehow alive again and heading a new gang in Los Angeles. Nick and Lucas sought help and protection from the Los Angeles Police Department, meeting with Officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski. Unfortunately and unknown to the Humes, both officers were corrupt and also in league with Darley's Los Angeles gang. The officers led Darley's gang to the Humes' apartment, resulting in a shoot-out and the apartment burning down. Nick and Lucas escaped in time from the clutches of Darley's gang and the crooked cops, and around this time received aid and shelter from a new ally, from Darkman. Nick and Lucas sheltered with Darkman in the abandoned soap factory he used as his home, gathering supplies as they used Darkman's intellect and his synthetic masks to help get the intel they needed to know where Darley operated. They eventually found out where Darley was operating in the city, at the abandoned Wilson Steel works in the industrial district of Los Angeles. Full Frontal Assault Gathering some firepower, Nick and Darkman quietly intruded into Wilson Steel and took down some of Darley's armed guards on patrol. Acquiring an AK-47 assault rifle from a downed guard, Nick helped Darkman infiltrate the drug labs on the premises and helped to take down much of Darley's gang. The main drug lab was destroyed and in ruins, however Darley himself as well as his right-hand man Spink didn't seem to down despite receiving numerous fatal wounds and injuries. When the firepower from Darley's gang became too much, Nick and Darkman fled along with Lucas in their car away from the scene, needing to dig deeper as to who re-animated Darley back from the dead and what was keeping him seemingly unkillable. The next day, Nick accompanied Lucas to visit Darcy, who believed both were innocent and had been set up. After visiting Darcy, Nick and Lucas encountered Darley and Spink, who chased them into the Los Angeles metro station, resulting in a bloody and frantic shoot-out in the train terminal before Nick and Lucas fled by hopping into one of the trains getting away. Getting away from their attackers, the two made it to a rather seedy section of Downtown Los Angeles, stumbling by sheer coincedence to a supermarket run by Bones Darley, now operating in Los Angeles and still running guns. Nick and Lucas selected some firepower from Bones, who gave them their arsenal free of charge, and headed to find some place to lay low in the city until The Punisher could find them and pick them up. Nick and Lucas chose the old Whitehurst Asylum for the time being, not knowing it was previously a site for one of the Jigsaw Killer's past games. Alien Nightmare The asylum turned out to be far from safe when Nick and Lucas encountered a strain of the Xenomorph alien species having nested in the asylum, just as Darley and his crew located the Humes at the asylum and prepared to hunt them down with help from Emil Fouchon's Elite Hunting crew. Nick and Lucas survived against some of the Xenomorphs, and had help from not only The Punisher, who later arrived, but also Talon, a noble hunter and warrior belonging to the Yautja species of aliens that often hunted the Xenomorphs and was on Earth tracking a rogue Yautja, Mangler. The Finish Line Acquiring a high-powered EM-1 Railgun from one of the henchmen, Nick blasted his way through some Xenomorphs as he and the others with him looked to escape from the asylum, making their way to the lower levels where Darley later tracked them. Nick and Darley had a brutal fight that made it to one of the elevator shafts. Knowing a beheading was one of the only two ways to kill a Necrozine re-animated subject, Nick killed Darley by getting him in the way of the elevator shaft as the elevator they were fighting in descended and Darley's neckline stuck out of the elevator, causing him to be beheaded. Nick however was far from finished with his troubles when a Xenomorph Warrior dropped into the elevator to attack him. He killed it with close-range automatic gunfire, which also sprayed much of it's highly corrosive acid blood all over him, giving him severe chemical burns. With help from Lucas and the others with them, he made it out of the asylum and evaded the remaining criminals through the sewers, taken back to The Punisher's hideout and treated for his wounds while Lucas had another problem of his own to tend to, saving Darcy from the Ghostface Killers that kidnapped her. After recovering enough from his burns and with Lucas having saved Darcy, Nick had Darkman's help in making an incriminating disc with a confession from Tenpenny and Pulaski, with Nick and Darkman using Darkman's synthetic skin masks to pose as the two and confess on-camera. Nick turned in the disc to the LAPD, clearing his name and resulting in Tenpenny and Pulaski being taken down following a brief gun battle at the precinct. With this chapter in their lives over with, Nick was ready to move on and begin anew with his son and future daughter-in-law. Regular Appearance Nick Hume stands five feet eleven inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred fifty to one-hundred seventy-five pounds. He has a very lean build. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He typically wears business suits, but also occasionally wears street clothes. After he escaped from the hospital after he was treated for his injuries following Billy's gang's assault on the Hume Family, Nick crudely shaved his head, giving himself a quasi-skinhead appearance, but he's since regrown his hair and wears it short. Nick also sports some scars from his wounds, including a bullet scar on the left side of his neck. Trademark Gear Having trained himself extensively over several months, Nick is very good at using firearms, as well as edged and blunt weaponry. His firearms consist of a double-barreled shotgun, a Colt .45 pistol and a six inch, nickel-plated .357 Magnum Colt Python, which has become his preferred weapon and one he's kept with him since moving to Los Angeles, for protection. Other weapons he uses are also some automatic weapons (such as Uzis and Colt Commando assault rifles) and occasionally even explosive weaponry such as Cobra Assault Cannons. Category:Vigilantes Category:Badass Heroes